1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns certain novel 4-amino-2-phenylquinolines, the synthesis of these compounds, and their use as anticonvulsant or anxiolytic agents.
2. Description of Related Art
The widespread interest of pharmaceutical chemists in the development of compounds which are useful as anxiolytic agents is shown in a recent review article by Williams [J. Med. Chem., 26, 619 (1983)]. In addition to describing the benzodiazepines, most notably chlordiazepoxide, diazepam, and oxazepam, this article also catalogs at least nine classes of non-benzodiazepines which have shown potential for use as anxiolytic agents. Of particular relevance to the present invention, PK 8165, a 2-phenylquinoline having the structure shown below, is mentioned as being a representative of one of these classes. ##STR2##